Forum:Shoutbox
This article is created in protest of the new look. This is designed to replace the shoutbox which has been unjustly removed. Take this to any wikis which you are a regular user on, and help it join the protest against this change. When the comment count exceeds 50, admins of the wiki will be resposible for clearing it. Please transfer this to your wikis to protest the change. The template can be found here. instead of <Lisa URAQT> . And Metroid, how would a talk page prevent edit conflicts? We're gonna edit conflict each other no matter what we do if it's on a page at all. 21:17 ... Like the additions? Now it looks even more like the SB. :P 17:00<Metroidhunter32> New look is now official, and I for one hate it. The REAL shoutbox is destroyed, the recent changes no longer have links on ANY page, and the overall look is generic as all crap. I'm changing this slightly in protest of the change. 00:25 <Lisa URAQT> Ooooo, I'll make a template! 1:28 ... Yeah? Ya like? Ya can't tell, can ya? That I changed this to the template instead of the full coding that was there before? If ya can't tell, that's a good thing! 1:55 ... Alright, can I have everyone check out this template and tell me if the usage section is too long/confusing/poorly written in some way? Because if this is gonna go everywhere, it has to be perfect. Constructive criticism and/or edits are more than welcome. 00:25 <Metroidhunter32> So how many wikias have picked this up, or are we the only ones to do this out of protest alone? <Lisa URAQT> First of all, has it been three weeks already? Secondly, I don't think anyone has picked it up yet. We're kinda outta the way, y'know? I've been talking to TM on the irc a lot, and he's been giving me pointers on what I can improve. Once the template's perfect, I'll take it over to ZP. Once it's there, it'll probably spread to FFWiki and several other places pretty quickly, and I expect I'll end up taking it to Wikia Help. I might log into the irc as AWA-chan42 or something like that, go to the main Wikia channel, post the link, say "This is not a rickroll," and leave. A couple people might click and take the template to their wikis if I do that. <Metroidhunter32> No, I got a one day reprive. One thing that this thing really needs to work is a template within it. Kinda like talk bubbles back on Zeldapedia. Insert our name and our message so we don't have to copy paste all that coding. And make like a catagory on wikia for "wikis that have joined the shoutbox movement" A small demand like the shoutbox is more likely to be met then a complete "undo everything you've done over the last few years" like some of the bigger protests. Done. At least, the template part. 04:58 Just putting this second line to test something. BTW, I realized something. the CURRENTTIME template stays there after saving and editing again, so it will always display the time of the most recent save. That was my bad, I guess. :P However, I'm gonna see if it works to do SUBST:CURRENTTIME. The time at the end of my last comment is using the subst. Also, I'm not sure whether the new sb template will make it work or not. I guess I'll just have to save and find out. blah, blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah blah blahhhhhhh, comin' out your mouth wit' your BLAH BLAH BLAH, just zip your lip like a padlock.... Kesha's kinda annoying sometimes, but I like spamming with that song. ;) BTW, the subst worked, so I'm gonna change the template. Yeah, this isn't working. The subst works when you're typing it manually on the page, but when it's in the template, it just puts the same time on every usage of the template: the time the template was saved. I'm gonna call it a night, but I'll come back tomorrow or something and try some more. Feel free to edit the template if you have an idea. Night y'all. <Lisa URAQT> I've tryed experimenting with noincludes and includeonlys, and it didn't really work. However, what if I use a subst right here in the sb template? We shall see... 06:42 <Lisa URAQT> ...and then I was like, whaaaaaatttt??? What's Akon doing here?? Why is Crush 40 not doing this track? It's a freakin sonic game, think about it, I mean, really... 06:51 <Lisa URAQT> ...but I like the song so it's okay. It's not like I have anything against Akon, but it's like, what next? Lady GaGa singing Amy's theme? Justin Beiber singing Tails's theme?!?! (even though that kinda makes sense...urg.) Thanks for putting up with my spam, guys. I found something that actually works. You can't tell in edit mode, but I put and it's working now. :D It's annoying typing the subst, but I couldn't find anything else that worked. time 15:17 <Metroidhunter32> did not get his grades up high enough and is still grounded. His stance on secession is to wait until he gets back and can argue with everyone. 07:05 <Lisa URAQT> D'oh! I wish I could make a /me command work in here. I could do it with a template, but I dunno if there's really a point. Eh, whatever. Good luck with your grades, Metroid. :) (even though you probably won't see this until the problem's fixed, anyway...) We won't leave until you're back. November 15, 2010 (UTC) D'OH!!! So, what are we going to do? 04:32 <Lisa URAQT> First of all, does everyone understand how the template works? You type and that's it. No or tildes or nothing. If people don't get it, it's a problem. The problem isn't that individually you don't get it, because I can just tell you the right way and that problem's solved. The problem would be that it's too confusing and the other even less techie and more n00bish users aren't gonna get it at all. Secondly, we're gonna sit here and wait for CC to notice it's his turn! Cough hack wheeze! Rawr! Flamefang 16:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Right... not exactly sure how to use the Shoutbox. Pegasus doesn't really utilize this tool... anyhow Lisa asked me to give my opinion on the new skin and the changes implemented by Wikia. Personally i have no objection to the skin. I've never payed much attention to skins anyway unless they interfere with the reading of text. However i do disapprove of their clear attempts to remove any form of protest including the use of coding to revert the skins. Also I should probably note that i miss the tools and stuff that used to be to the left like 'most popular page' and such... but as said it really doesn't make a huge difference to me and i do sincerely hope you don't move. I enjoy being able to quickly link over here and take a look at what you're writing. 22:00 <Lisa URAQT> Thanks for your opinion, Flamefang. I still don't know whether we'll move or not. If we do, this wiki will still be here. We might end up actually doing our editing at Shoutwiki, and then when we make a new page we'll copy-paste it back here. But I don't know. I'm not done with Wikia yet. I still wanna make myself known to the staff as an annoying little twerp with my template, bring it to the community central wiki and see if they have the guts to try and delete it. ;) 17 <Lisa URAQT> I changed the template. It now displays the date, rather than the time. Personally, I find it much more informative. Anyone object? 17 flamefang No Objections! Well, none other than the disappointment at the lack of edits... 21 <Lisa URAQT> That's one thing you're gonna have to get used to. As we said at ZP, it's sorta Stag Nation here. Also, CC says he's grounded and won't be back until mid-January. 5 ~BassJapas~ Well, it's February, and I came here looking for CC. But, eh. Appears he hasn't been here either. Been wanting him to come on the IRC so we could sing human again like the old days. *sigh* I miss that dude. *throws Deku Nut at the ground and poofs out like Sheik* }}